


現世7

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	現世7

郑氏的状况不如预期，从郑泽运开完记者会之后的那天算起也已经有一个礼拜，股价还是披靡不振，对郑氏有信心的董事跟股东是铁了心进驻在裡头，车学沇实在很感谢他们，就算是只有微小的援助也一样，现在的郑氏不能挑剔，比起挑三拣四更多的是感谢。 

「车秘书长，不用这麽客气，要不是以前郑氏伸手救了一把，我们恐怕早已经关门大吉。」眼前中年发福的男子不停用手帕擦着额上滴落的汗水，他伸出手跟车学沇致意，感谢他提供今晚这麽美好的晚餐。 

「不，郑氏才要感谢你们的不离不弃。」车学沇眯起眼睛笑着，他还是不相信所有商业大老都只侷限在金钱上的交易，既然郑泽运不相信这层关係，那只好由车学沇代为执行，当然这一切都是瞒着郑泽运做的。 

「但是郑总今天怎麽没有同行呢？」 

「阿...郑、郑总他很忙，所以今天只有我代为赴约。」苦笑着，车学沇总觉得良心抽痛，「那请董事长路上小心了。」在餐厅门口和对方道别，车学沇吐了大气重新进入餐厅，铃铛的声音在关上门之后清晰悦耳，但车学沇只能听到自己加快的心跳声。 

「辛苦你了阿...学沇。」在柜檯的人露出抱歉的神情，眼前这瘦小身体承受得太多，一段时间没见脸色也没有之前来的好，这几天下来肯定受了不少苦。 

「没事的郑伯，我习惯了。」坐上吧檯的高脚椅，郑伯已经准备好一杯气泡水让车学沇解渴。 

「这事情习惯可不好，要不是我家那不成材的蠢儿子...唉...」郑伯身为一手打造郑氏的创办人，那天的记者会自然不会错过，只是随着记者会的进行时间继续下去，郑伯越是愤怒甚至严肃，有一个瞬间他甚至不想承认台上那人是自己的儿子，「你大可以不用受者麽多苦。」揉揉车学沇的头髮，他后悔贊同车学沇跟郑泽运的恋情了，家裡那位工作狂儿子还是独自终老的好别出来害人，「学沇阿...要是受不了泽运不用管他没关係，尽管撇清关係，不然受伤的只会是你自己。」家裡那位工作狂儿子真认真起来还真是六亲不认，真不知道像到谁。 

「郑伯你别这样，泽运很好的，我喜欢他。」车学沇转着手中的玻璃杯说着，在讲到郑泽运这三个字还露出暖暖的笑颜，郑伯看了又是心疼，车学沇这麽好的孩子给郑泽运事实在太浪费了。 

「还是别太逞强，对自己没好处。还是...我帮你治治我家那蠢儿子？他肯定不敢不听我的。」 

「嗯，郑伯你别瞎操心，好好享受你的退生活就好。」车学沇笑着说，要是郑伯差手那这风波肯定很快就平息了吧！但车学沇不想麻烦他老人家，以前郑泽运刚接手郑氏这大财团时，郑伯已经和郑泽运说过，郑氏已经跟自己没有关係，公司的生死存亡全掌握在郑泽运手上，他一点也不会干涉，既然自己的亲生儿子郑伯都用俗此严厉的方式教导，那车学沇更不可能让郑伯差手帮忙。 

将杯中的气泡水一饮而尽，车学沇起身就要离开，郑伯还想热一点简单的小菜让车学沇带着走，刚才看他没什麽吃，搞坏身体可不好了，只是车学沇却推却，他只说了等等还跟朋友有约要吃消夜，「好好...最近天开始冷了，多加件外套免得着凉。」 

「会的，那我先走了郑伯。」和郑伯掰过，车学沇坐上自己的玛莎拉蒂，跟郑伯说的一样，天气渐渐转凉，这时的街道让车学沇感受不少凉意，他在发动车子之前拿出随身的小本子，密密麻麻写了很多东西，翻到一页布满许多人名的名单，车学沇在上头把刚才和他一起吃饭的那个人前方打了勾，已经有许多人被做了记号，有勾勾？三角形跟删除线，显然画除的比打勾还多，也是，毕竟不能随意撤走握有郑氏的股权，是谁都要多加考虑一下。 

「阿...新的名单...」敲敲脑袋，现有的名单已经要见空，但是怎麽想跑脑袋车学沇就是想不出还有谁可以合作，脱力的把身体靠上方向盘，这是从腹部窜起隐隐的疼痛，许久未感觉到这样明显的疼，车学沇下意识的捂着肚子，「去找找在焕好了…」将名单丢往一边，最近压力大的不行，要是身体再变差那可不好。 

「嗯？在焕不在？」大老远的从郑伯的店来到李在焕的医院，只是那经常人满为患的诊疗间今天却空无一人，问了一个经过的值班护士才知道原来李在焕放假。 

「李院长…放自己一星期的假…」护士无奈的说着，他们这些医护人员都快被外头抗议的病人烦死了，「没事的话我先去忙了。」说完护士小姐便匆忙忙离开。 

「竟然修一星期的假…公器私用也不应该这样…」车学沇扶额，虽然无奈但也有李在焕的作风，看他平常忙得焦头烂额，也是该好好放鬆一下，「去在焕家吧…」跟其他病人不同，车学沇可是有着竹马竹马这层关係。 

大剌剌的把车停在李在焕家的院子，这裡是李在焕出社会之后帮自己买的房，很大，一看就知道是有钱人，也符合他李大医师的称头，你问有多大？李在焕会告诉你，没什麽！两间透天厝的大小而已。 

不难找到华丽的大门，车学沇按下门铃，没人回应门就应声开启，出来迎接的也不是李在焕或韩相爀，一位西装笔挺有些年纪的老伯，他恭敬的对车学沇行礼，这不管车学沇来几次李在焕家都无法习惯。 

「车少，李少在忙着，请在这裡稍等。」来到客厅，单单只有客厅都要比车学沇的典雅小套房大了，坐在沙发上看着管家离去，一直紧绷的神经这才放鬆下来。 

「这麽拘谨干嘛？又不是没来过。」还带着稚气的声音从楼梯处传来，车学沇往那看过去，韩相爀正苦笑着，坐在车学沇旁边开了电视，没有声音的客厅实在有点空虚，「嗯？你跟在焕哥爱看的电视剧。」随便转了几台，最后落在剧情到达最高潮的电视剧上，男女主角正面临人生抉择而考虑是否真的要在一起，李在焕因为这分分合合的剧情在电视机前哭过好多次，车学沇也是，然而看在韩相爀眼裡...就是肥皂剧阿！ 

「啊！竟然做这麽后面了！」车学沇这段时间根本没空好好看剧，拉紧的神经线条因此鬆脱，甚至拿起李在焕放在桌上的零食开嗑，「对了，在焕在忙甚麽？他不是放假吗？」嘴吧上关心眼睛还是离不开电视，天啊...女主角好惨阿... 

「下不了床。」韩相爀招招手让厨房的佣人拿了一盘水果过来，对电视剧没兴趣的他只好看手机了，对于车学沇的问题也是如实回答，而这答案却让车学沇傻了。 

「下不了床？」张大眼睛看着韩相爀，事情是跟他所想的一样吗？看着韩相爀，对方也给了一个有自信的微笑，彷彿就是说着，对阿学沇哥，跟你想的一样，「你这样在焕不会生气吗？」 

「当然会阿！」韩相爀一副你不是知道的表情,，「你不知道在焕哥生气炸毛的时候最可爱了。」 

车学沇冷笑出声，没想到韩相爀竟然是隐性的被虐狂，还以为他只喜欢把李在焕抱着甩，没想到也有这麽孩子气的一面。 

「你在学沇哥面前说甚麽阿！」李在焕的大嗓门在这宽阔的屋子格外大声，车学沇跟韩相爀 一齐往楼梯口看，我们可怜的李大医师正抱着扶手一步一步慢慢往下走，脸蛋也红扑扑的，「我还能不能好好休息了...」无力地坐上沙发，李在焕在车学沇面前装哭诉苦，一直说他是如何如何被惨忍对待。 

「说真的...我实在不是很想听你们的床边故事。」车学沇一脸嫌弃，有没有想过他在一边听的心情！虽然跟郑泽运在一起了是没错...是没错...但是他被下了禁止上床的禁令阿！很难受的好吧！ 

「好吧！言归正传，学沇哥你来做甚麽？」韩相爀收起嘻笑的模样看着车学沇，李在焕也是，他们俩人四颗眼睛盯的车学沇不自在。 

「来複诊。」说出来这裡的原因，车学沇看了一眼李在焕，他是不是挑错时间过来了？眼前这脚软腰不直的医师真的可以让他複诊吗？ 

「你…也太会挑时间了。」李在焕已经不知道车学沇是他的灾星还是福星了，但是该做的工作还是要做，李在焕站起身，腰酸已经好了不少，瞪了一眼韩相爀，嘟着小嘴要他搀扶着自己走。 

「搞得自己跟孕夫差不多。」来自车学沇的吐槽，这句话大大被韩相爀推翻，他说这是两个人的情趣，然而车学沇只是摆手表示没兴趣。 

「还能替未来做准备。」韩相爀说完还一副骄傲的小表情，顺道看了车学沇平坦的腹部一眼，车学沇气得跳脚，这分明就是要气自己不能生没办法生，但车学沇也不是轻易示弱的人，他勾住李在焕的手臂，本来就跟车学沇亲密的李在焕也没有生气，就让车学沇牵着他走。 

「在焕啊…你来陪我睡好不好？最近泽运忙到没时间陪我，孤单。」车学沇说的委屈，要不知道人家还以为他是被老公抛弃的怨夫，而离开医疗行为脑子就直的只剩条线的李在焕完全没怀疑，还可怜车学沇一个人住孤单寂寞觉得冷。 

「好啊，反正我这礼拜放假，可以陪你啊。」李在焕轻易的就答应下来，这下换成韩相爀哭了，他敢保证车学沇说的我们决不包含自己。 

「行！学沇哥我跟你道歉可以吧！是我输了。」韩相爀举白旗投降，车学沇眯起眼睛拍拍韩相爀的脑袋，要跟哥哥斗？哼！你还太嫩了。 

「输？什麽输了？」一直在状况外的李在焕自然不知道他们话语中的意思，摇头晃脑看着左右两侧，「你们又玩我！」李在焕成功炸毛，但是换得韩相爀怀抱，韩相爀笑着搂过李在焕的腰走往地下室，小情侣的斗嘴看在车学沇眼裡只有羡慕，哪时候他也可以跟郑泽运这样嬉闹？但想想又觉得不可能，那位总裁大人包袱太重了。 

李在焕的透天厝有个地下室，那裡放满了医疗器具跟用品，他可没打算做密医，这些都是经过政府核准建立，唯一的条件就是不能用在交易行为上，也就是李在焕在自己家裡给人看病可以，但是不能收钱，而李在焕家裡虽然有钱但也不是什麽慈善事业，没有一层关係是不会让他进来这裡。 

「躺好，最近有腹疼吗？」到了这裡，嬉闹的样子马上消失，李在焕熟练的按压车学沇的腹部，摸着说没什麽大碍，拿起听诊器，也没发现明显异常。 

「是有一次，压力大。」车学沇心虚说着，但也不能怪他，一切都来得太突然，跟以往一样数落的声音没有下来，车学沇只看到李在焕点点头，一边在腹部擦上冰凉的感应剂，紧接着就是照X光。 

「不怪你，只怪你家总裁发疯，我不经商也知道这样只会搞垮自己。」李在焕叹气，那条新闻还真很够大也够震撼，那天消息一出来李在焕都想帮车学沇上香了，还祈祷别出什麽太大问题，「不提这个了，想了就气。」伸手示意韩相爀把这光片印出来，让车学沇擦掉肚子上的药剂，趁着光片出来的空档，李在焕抱着椅背反坐在椅子上，「最近你跟郑泽运如何？」 

「很好啊？怎麽突然这样问？」车学沇扯开笑颜装作没事，但李在焕却在他面前翻了白眼，不得不说，每一次李在焕翻白眼车学沇都觉得他跟李弘彬真是兄弟，那个白眼翻得简直一模一样。 

「少骗，当我第一天认识你？」李在焕丢下手套，嘴嘟的老高，一脸委屈望着车学沇，似乎问着为什麽不跟他说实话，「别想骗我！我们盖一条被子长大的。」拉起车学沇的手，好像比起之前更骨感一些，看来这几天他一定很不好受。 

「没什麽…真的。」车学沇越说越心虚，甚至逃避李在焕的眼神，这怎麽看都让人觉得有鬼，但李在焕没有当面戳破车学沇，既然车学沇不想说那他也不勉强。 

「哥，光片出来了…你们吵架啊？」刚洗好片子的韩相爀一回到原位就发觉空间凝结的可怕，这两人聚在一起不是无话不说吗？怎麽没一起讨论电视剧了？ 

「没有，片子给我。」吵架？拜託…李在焕怎麽可能跟车学沇吵架，依李在焕这张笨嘴，只会吵输车学沇然后被牵着鼻子走而已，「嗯…从片子上看着挺漂亮的，几乎要痊癒了。」李在焕很满意，看来之后车学沇都有定期服药还有听进建言，不该做的也没有多做，「但还是要小心，一个放纵之前的努力都白费了。」 

车学沇看着那张黑白色的片子看不出什麽，可因为李在焕那句快要痊癒让车学沇心情瞬间变好，点点头知道，抱住李在焕磨蹭他的脸撒娇，「我们伟大的李医师，要怎麽报答你好呢？」像身上涂了黏着剂一样，车学沇死死八在李在焕身上，就连韩相爀强制他们分开也没办法。 

「求你放开我！」李在焕挣扎着要离开，眼神跟韩相爀求救，但...无能为力，车学沇真卢起来韩相爀就算把人丢到大海对方也会想办法游回来。 

「总而言之就是这样，关于郑泽运的事情...学沇哥你也别想太多，还是以你的身体为主。」李在焕站在门口要跟车学沇道别，韩相爀还搀扶着李在焕的腰，究竟是真疼还是藉着名义吃豆腐这就不得而知了，「回去路上小心啊...」打了一个大呵欠，看来这几天假期李在焕也没少被操练。 

「快去睡吧！叫你家管家也别送我了，怪尴尬的。」拍拍李在焕的肩膀，车学沇踏上回途，接近夜半时间，街上没什麽车，玛莎拉蒂的跑车性能在这时候才算崭露一点，将车驶进他专属的停车格，熟门熟路地找到电梯，出了电梯口车学沇正翻找包裡的钥匙，对于前方没什麽注意，反正这时间附近的住户早已经睡了。 

「这麽晚回来？」一道清幽的声音在车学沇身前响起，对这声音不陌生，从找钥匙的匆忙之中抬起头，果然跟脑袋浮现的脸一点也不变，车学沇揉揉眼睛，嗯...他还没累到会出现幻觉，捏了自己的大腿...会痛。 

「泽、泽运...？」小心翼翼靠近，车学沇还伸手要摸看看是不是实体，郑泽运看着空中的手将人拉近，有体温是实体无人能模彷的冰块脸，确确实实是他们家郑总没错，「你怎麽会来？」不会是来视察吧？ 

「想你，所以来看看你。」郑泽运说的直白，车学沇瞬间胀红双颊，郑泽运指着车学沇的房门，「高级住宅区？」 

车学沇瞬间瞪大眼睛，他都忘记一开始郑泽运问他住哪时，他怕作为郑泽运的秘书，说住在普通住宅区会降低郑氏的格调，所以随口说了自己住在市区内的高级住宅，还瞎掰有保全系统定期雇人打扫，然而真的能见人的只有他那台高价的白色汽车。 

「那、那个我…」车学沇支支吾吾不知所措，最后像洩了气的气球，车学沇用手上的钥匙开了门让郑泽运进入，「进来吧！我慢慢告诉你。」 

入了屋，车学沇也知道基本的待客之道，但望了一眼冰箱…满满的香蕉牛奶，这时间喝咖啡也不好，于是车学沇只能硬着头皮拿了杯水，希望他们总裁大人不会因此说他小气，走出厨房，车学沇看着沙发上的男人，跟这还算简陋的房间相比是格格不入，果然郑泽运就是适合住在豪华房屋的那种格调。 

「抱歉，我家没什麽，只有水。」将杯水放到郑泽运面前，坐在沙发上的人拍拍自己旁边的位子要车学沇坐下，到底谁才是这房子的主人啊！ 

「你骗我的理由。」缆柱车学沇的细腰，郑泽运的气息全打在车学沇的颈脖上，车学沇又瞬间涨红脸，明明外头渐渐有了凉意，怎麽屋裡还是燥热得不行？微微撇了一眼郑泽运，显然对方还在等自己的答案，抿了唇，车学沇慢慢开口。 

将一切脱口而出，车学沇简直想挖个洞把自己埋了，他已经无颜面对郑泽运，看看郑泽运那逐开的笑颜，自己真闹了不小的笑话，「别笑了…」那时候还只是个菜鸟秘书，加上车学沇个性天真容易紧张，车学沇真想回到3年前把以前的自己打晕。 

「在你眼裡我那麽小气？」挑了眉，郑泽运可没有阻碍他底下员工一定要住多高级、开多好多好的车，一切都只是车学沇自行脑补出来的结果而已，「少看那些肥皂剧。」揉揉车学沇的髮，这点车学沇可不能妥协，这可是他平常休閒最大的充电来源。 

「我不会放弃他们的，就算是你把电视砸了我也要看！」嘟起嘴，车学沇这样子成功让郑泽运露出微笑，也顺着这姿势啄了一口红唇，车学沇只能红着脸无法动作，「我...有时真的搞不懂你...」越认识郑泽运，车学沇越搞不懂他真实的模样，可以是为了郑氏奋不顾身、不顾情面的郑总，下一秒又成为暖心的好男人。 

「慢慢你会了解我的。」放开车学沇，郑泽运眯起眼睛，他翘起长腿环视客厅一圈，房子虽小但比想像中的好，乾淨整洁很有车学沇平时做事的风格，「其实还不错。」简单的称赞这间小套房，比起大房子这种小套房住着反而多了一份温馨和温暖。 

「嗯，很舒服，左右邻居人也很好。」车学沇对这裡很是满意，他拍拍郑泽运的腿，想想…不对啊？他们家郑总不可能专程来这裡跟他閒话家常吧？「泽运…你来这裡…是为什麽呢？」小小声问着，缩起的肩膀都快看不见了。 

「不是说了，想你，所以来了。」一样的答案，但车学沇却是皱眉，要看他们早上…等等！他们已经有几天没有单独相处了？早晨的会议结束，和张素素一起待着的办公室，下班后各自有各自的应酬，别说对话，他们连好好看一眼对方的时间都嫌太多。 

「真的好久没像这样好好一起说话。」尴尬的笑着，最近真的忙昏头，偷偷牵起郑泽运垂落在沙发的手十指交扣，车学沇闭上眼睛开始幻想，回到家可以看见郑泽运的人影，只有自己的房间多了郑泽运的味道，两个人在閒来无事的午后牵着手看车学沇最爱的电视剧，又或者偶尔在人多的地方不畏众人眼光到处晃晃，「就一直这样…多好。」嘴角勾起不小的弧度，这点幻象要是真能成为真实，车学沇愿意用一切来换。 

「想睡了？」看车学沇已经闭起眼睛，郑泽运柔声问着，这时张开眼睛的车学沇才知道他随着脑袋的幻想陷入沉睡，揉揉眼睛面对现实，时间也晚了，但是又不想让郑泽运离开...阿...纠结阿！ 

「能让我在这裡待一晚吗？」这时候的郑泽运也不想离开，难得一次厚脸皮要求住一晚，车学沇脑袋瞬间炸了，他这单身小套房只有一间卧室一张床，要郑泽运睡沙发？不可能不可能...自己睡...哭，也只能这样了。 

「那你先去洗澡，我去铺床。」车学沇站起身，拉起郑泽运的手带他进房，郑泽运任由车学沇拉着，转过一个转角，最裡头唯一的房间，「等我拿衣服给你。」走到房裡，车学沇拉开衣橱，拿了最宽鬆的衣服跟裤子给郑泽运，指着对面的那扇门，「浴室在那里，可能有点小...」 

「不跟我一起洗吗？」抓住车学沇细瘦的手腕，这话一出车学沇又陷入另一阶段的挣扎，那天的记忆历历在目，当车学沇还脑袋溷乱的同时，郑泽运所想的脑迴路其实很简单，他只是觉得既然车学沇想睡了，那让他在外头硬撑也不好，所以才会提议两人一起洗澡，「怎麽了？」看到车学沇异常彆扭，郑泽运还是不了解发生甚麽事情，抬脚就要往浴室走。 

「你、你自己洗吧！我铺床。」推开郑泽运将人押到浴室裡关上门，这一切的动作一气呵成，车学沇靠在门板上不停用手山着脸颊，好热！哪裡天气要冷了，热死人了好吗！ 

原本以为像郑泽运这种出生在上流社会的人会跟电视演的一样，洗个澡就会花掉30分钟或者一小时，但是过了15分钟，车学沇连沙发的床都还没铺好，郑泽运就顶着湿髮跟车学沇讨吹风机。 

「你在干嘛？」看车学沇把沙发弄得挺舒适，虽然没说也猜到一二。 

「铺床阿。」狐疑的看着郑泽运，不会是他要睡这裡吧？难道他们郑总想体会睡过沙发之后，隔天早上起来那种腰酸背痛的感觉？嗯...不可能... 

「有必要？」头上挂着湿浴巾，他双手抱起车学沇放在沙发上的枕头跟棉被，不顾身后人怎麽反抗，他直接把棉被跟枕头丢上床，关门之后索取吹风机，「一起睡就好了。」车学沇越来越觉得郑泽运才是这个家的主人了，「现在去洗澡。」显然车学沇就是个当别人员工的劳碌命，又或者是习惯了郑泽运平时在正式发号施令，竟然乖乖地拿了睡衣往浴室去，等身上开始涂抹沐浴乳才惊觉...他干嘛跟着郑泽运的鼻子走？而这一切车学沇把他归怪在被情爱冲昏头的脑袋上，人家不是说吗...夫唱妇随嘛！ 

当车学沇走出浴室的那一瞬间，他没有忍住自己拿手机拍照的冲动，拜託！美男入睡图，这怎麽能不拍阿！所以当郑泽运一脸怪异看着车学沇的时候，拍照的人才知道甚麽叫做羞耻心。 

「不是想睡了吗？」郑泽运拍拍身边的位子，车学沇这才放下手机往床上一坐，还没反应过来就被环在怀裡，从郑泽运身上飘来的沐浴乳香第一次让车学沇感觉陌生，每天用的沐浴乳，应该是早已经要习惯的味道才对。 

「坐好。」郑泽运淡淡说着，还没想到身后人要做什麽事情，头上的湿髮已经有指头拨弄，随后是吹风机的声音，车学沇已经顾不了现在帮他吹头髮的是郑泽运，那双大手在头上拨弄按摩实在太舒服了，振奋起来的精神一下子又缩回原点，整个人飘飘然的，要不是郑泽运支撑着，那自己已经舒服得倒在床上。 

「我们这样一起睡…会发生什麽吗？」吹完头髮、关上电灯，车学沇一躺上床就被抱个满怀，眼睛还不适应黑暗，但他却能清楚感觉郑泽运的五官。 

「你希望我们发生什麽吗？」说着还暧昧的抚着车学沇的细腰，衣襬渐渐被往上撩，郑泽运手指划过的地方都热得能着火，车学沇赶紧在那隻手游移到胸口之前紧抓，嘴已经在喘粗气，要是再这样下去…车学沇真的会随郑泽运摆佈自己。 

「睡吧！」收回手，在红唇上一吻，郑泽运鬆开对车学沇的怀抱，但距离还是挨得挺进，狭长的眸子看着漆黑的天花板，将薄唇抿起，郑泽运下了什麽决定。 

「学沇。」 

「嗯？」有些迷茫的车学沇本能回应，眼皮早不受控制的闭上，手指轻轻掖着郑泽运的衣袖。 

「搬家，跟我住。」 

「好啊…什麽？」大脑还没完全死机，车学沇躺在床上的身子勐的弹起，适应了黑暗的眼睛已经可以看见郑泽运的表情，眼眉之间充满认真，怕是自己耳朵坏了，车学沇再问了一次，「要我…跟你一起住？」 

郑泽运翻了身抱着车学沇的细腰点点头，怕是对方不答应，他轻声开口，「这不是以郑氏总裁的身分，而是以一位男友的身分。」让车学沇别因为郑氏总裁的头衔而免去答应，他们交往了那麽久，其实一些私人生活的地方还是没什麽了解，约会时间本来就不多，最知道的对方也只限于办公室裡，「考虑吧！」说完便放开车学沇闭上眼睛睡了。 

车学沇一个人傻愣在漆黑的房间裡，杏眼看着熟睡的郑泽运…郑总啊！你睡前丢了一个震撼弹给我，让人怎麽睡啊！


End file.
